


tonight fate is the red crown

by Knightblazer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, Gen, Season/Series 07, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblazer/pseuds/Knightblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You are but a little lowly angel, a boy-toy soldier in our eyes.</i> (Experimental piece, <b>spoilers</b> for 7.01.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight fate is the red crown

**Author's Note:**

> It got stuck in my head in the middle of the night and wouldn't leave me, so I needed to get this out. Pretty much an experimental piece, so don't mind. Spoilers for 7.01, so read at your discretion.

You are a foolish, foolish child.

Who do you think you are, attempting to control us like this? You are but a little lowly angel, a boy-toy soldier in our eyes. We are much older than you, much stronger, so much more than you could ever be. We’ll whisper in your ear and strike when you least expect it; we’ll have our place in this world that our Father cast us away once before the rest of you even existed. He threw us into Purgatory, but you have so kindly opened it back up and now we will claim you as our own.

You are nothing, little angel. You are nothing at all. Once we have taken you for ourselves we will show the world just who to fear. Not the Father, or the Son, or even the Holy Spirit. It will be _us_ , and this world will tremble with our might before we burn it to the ground and remake it in our image.

All your cities and kingdoms we will burn, angel, and we will especially enjoy burning those three pets of yours you cherish so much. The green-eyed one looks like he will scream most prettily.

Before us you are nothing, angel, and we will break you soon enough. In Our name we will tear this pathetic world apart, and there will be nothing you can do to change that.


End file.
